Sweet Reunion
by SuperAzn
Summary: Ally/Larry. This was written when Larry was still in Detroit. Ally decides to give him a surprise visit....


A/N: Once again this is my cousin's fic and she gave me permission to publish it for me. Thanks Laurel!  
  
bSweet Reunion/center  
  
Ally awoke to the sound of the pilot's voice blaring over the airplane's intercom. "Good day, passengers," the pilot said. "We'll be landing in Detroit in approximately seven minutes. Please note that the safety belt sign is lit and also please be sure to push all bags and carry-on luggage underneath your seats as we prepare to land. I hope you enjoyed your flight and please fly Continental again." A big smile appeared on Ally's face. She always loved the pilot's message at the end of the flight announcing that they would be landing shortly. It was mostly because it marked the end of an airplane flight -- something that she was never fond of. Ally hated flying. But this time, there was even more to be joyous about. She was about to land in Detroit.... the city that had claim on the love of her life..... Larry Paul.  
  
It had been almost three months since the two had seen each other. Three very, very, very long months. Three heartbreaking months. Ally didn't want to jinx anything, but something deep inside her heart told her that Mr. Larry was THE ONE. She wanted with all of her heart to make this relationship work. She felt things for Larry that she had never felt for anyone else before, not even Billy. Billy had been a great love in Ally's life, there was no question about that. But with Larry, it was different. He was someone who truly understood her. Ally didn't think Billy could ever claim to doing that. When Larry looked into Ally's eyes, it was almost like he was looking directly into her soul. It made her nervous, but it was comforting at the same time. The simple truth was that she didn't think that she loved anybody as much as she loved Larry, and she couldn't wait to see him again.  
  
The plane finally landed and Ally lept to her feet and immediately made a beeline for the exit. She didn't want to get caught in passenger gridlock. The bag she was carrying hit a few heads on the way as Ally made her way up the aisle. "Sorry, sorry," she muttered, embarrassed about her clumsiness but almost giddy at the same time. The plane door finally opened and Ally ran down the terminal and into the airport. Then she stopped short. She remembered that she wasn't exactly meeting anybody at the airport. Had she forgotten? She was SURPRISING Larry. He had no idea that she was in town so why would he be there to pick her up? Ally quietly laughed to herself and slowed down her pace. Calm down, Ally told herself. You'll see him soon enough. But Ally couldn't even wait that long. She began running again. She followed the EXIT signs inside until she finally found herself outside of the airport. Then she stopped short again.  
  
Detroit. I'm in Detroit, she thought to herself. Hmmm, never been to Detroit before. Where am I? In Michigan? She started laughing to herself again. Ally managed to hail down a cab. She got in, showed the cab driver the address to Larry's apartment, and just sat back and enjoyed the cab ride. Ally pressed her nose against the glass of the window and took in the city. It looked like a lovely city. But all of a sudden, doubt began to overcome Ally. Insecurites began to take over. Is this crazy? What if Larry isn't happy to see me? Ally then began thinking about what usually happened in soap operas. Oh my gosh! I'm going to find Larry in bed with another woman! Maybe even Jamie!! Ally began banging her head on the window next to her, desperate to get those awful thoughts out of her head. The cab driver stared at her in the rearview mirror, wondering what kind of nutcase he picked up now. As for Ally, she tried to remind herself that her life was not a soap opera. And anyway, it was too late to change her mind because they finally reached Larry's apartment. Ally's stomach began to flip-flop.  
  
Ally paid the driver his money, and stepped outside of the cab. She smoothed the white blouse and gray skirt she had on, tugged at her coat, and readjusted her white, cotton scarf. The cab peeled off and she crossed the street and headed towards Larry's apartment. She checked the address to make sure she was at the right place. 2501 Ferris Drive. Yup, this was the place. Just then, she saw a little boy outside playing in the snow.  
  
It was Sam.  
  
Ally smiled as she snuck up behind the little boy. She didn't want to scare him. After all, this was Larry's son -- the reason why she and Larry were separated. She would never cause the little boy harm in any way. She just wanted to surprise him. She tip-toed up behind Sam and then tapped his soulder. "Hi buddy," Ally said brightly. Sam screamed in surprise. Well, so much for not wanting to scare him, Ally thought. Sam turned around in shock, but then his face broke into a wide grin when he saw Ally.  
  
"Ally! Hi!" He lept into Ally's arms. Big mistake. They went toppling over into the snow.  
  
"Ow!" Ally screamed. Sam fell right on top of her stomach. Well, that probably just killed my chance of ever having children of my own, Ally thought. But then she smiled and helped Sam and herself get up. She gave him a big hug.  
  
"Surprised to see me?" Ally started laughing, as she gently released Sam's grasp on her. She brushed away the hair that had fallen over Sam's eyes. He was a cute kid.  
  
"Surprised?! More like shocked!!! You're here to surprise my dad, aren't you?"  
  
Ally smiled. Sam was a very smart boy. "Yup, you guessed right," she said. Then she looked around in panic. "Wait a minute! Where's your dad?" She didn't want Larry to find her like this. She wanted to surprise him in a more special way.  
  
"He's upstairs inside the apartment," Sam said. Then he looked thoughtful. "Ally! Let me help you surprise him! I'll put you in a box, wrap it up, and then dad can open it and find you inside!"  
  
Sam grabbed Ally's arm and started pulling her towards the apartment's front door. "Wait, wait. What?!" Ally cried in protest. Just what was this kid going to do to her? But it was too late for questions. Sam had already managed to drag Ally inside and up the stairs to Apartment #317. Once outside the door, Sam placed his finger on his lips, signaling Ally to be quiet. He opened the door quietly and peeked inside. He turned back to Ally and whispered, "Dad must be in his office room. Come in and tip-toe quietly into my room so he doesn't hear you."  
  
Ally knew it was no use to protest so she did as she was told. Still carrying her bag, she quietly followed Sam through the apartment, trying to look around the place along the way. She was hoping to catch a glimpse of Larry but she didn't see him anywhere. They reached Sam's room and he pulled her inside and closed the door.  
  
"Sam," Ally said quietly. "What are we doing?"  
  
Sam opened his closet door and pulled out a huge trunk with wheels on it. "You want me to get in there??" Ally whispered in concern.  
  
"Yes!" Sam whispered back. "I'm gonna tell my dad that I have a present for him and when he opens it, he'll find you inside! It's gonna make him really happy, Ally. He misses you a lot."  
  
"Oh, I miss him a lot too," Ally said, with sadness evident in her voice.  
  
"Can I tell you a secret, Ally?" asked Sam.  
  
"Sure," she answered.  
  
"When my dad came back here to Detroit, I was really hoping that he and my mom would get back together so we could be a family again. I even set up a romantic night for the two of them so they could be alone together...."  
  
Ally held her breath. In her mind, she had a vision of throwing Sam out the window. She then shook her head and forced herself back into reality.  
  
"....but Dad didn't want any part of it. He said that we had to have a grown-up talk and he explained to me that he and my mom are only going to be friends because you're the only girl he wants to be romantic with."  
  
A silly grin was now plastered on Ally's face. She let out a sigh of relief. "Sam, I....." Ally began, but then they heard footsteps comings towards the door. Sam jumped up and pushed Ally into the closet. "Wha--???" Ally whispered fiercely.  
  
"Please hide in there for awhile," Sam said as he pushed Ally's bag inside the closet with her. "I really want to surprise dad."  
  
Oh geez, Ally thought. He really wants to go through with this trunk thing. Well, if it was what Sam wanted, Ally would oblige. "Okay," she said quietly. "I'll hide in here."  
  
"Not a peep!" Sam whispered.  
  
"I promise." Sam closed the closet door, leaving Ally in the dark.  
  
She heard the door open and almost gasped when she heard Larry's voice. It had been a long time since she had heard Larry's voice this close to her. It took every ounce of strength she had not to come flying out of the closet and into Larry's arms. He was so close! But she restrained herself, knowing that Sam had other plans for her.  
  
"Hey there, buddy!" Larry said. "Whatcha doing in here?"  
  
"Oh, I, uh.... I was just.... I was just standing here thinking," Sam finally said.  
  
"Thinking.... thinking.... about what?" Ally heard Larry say. She smiled to herself. That was Larry, all right.  
  
"About you and Ally," Sam blurted out.  
  
Ally held her breath. What was Sam doing? She thought he wanted to surprise his dad.  
  
"Me and Ally?" Larry asked, a frown forming on his face.  
  
"See, dad?" Sam said. "You get so sad whenever you think about her."  
  
"That's because I miss her very much, Sammy," Larry replied. "I wish she was here."  
  
Ally smiled again, seriously contemplating whether she should make her entrance now. But she stopped herself because she was curious as to what else Larry would say. It wasn't every day you got to be a fly on the wall.  
  
"I know you do, dad," Sam replied. "Hey, wouldn't it be great if Ally was here with us right now?" Sam suddenly had a bright tone to his voice, which surprised Larry. It also pleased him because he was relieved that Sam liked Ally so much.  
  
"Sam, it would be great if she was here right now, but I don't think it'll happen anytime soon," he replied sadly. "I talked to Ally on the phone yesterday and she just got assigned to a big case and it doesn't look like it'll wrap up for a long time still."  
  
Ally just had to smile again, knowing full well that Richard Fish had let her off the case and had been the one to persuade her into taking this trip to visit Larry.  
  
"Dad!" Sam said, changing the subject. "I have a big present for you!"  
  
Big?? Ally thought. Who's he calling big?!  
  
Larry was surprised. "A present? Okay, let me have it!"  
  
"Uh... uh... it's not ready yet," Sam replied.  
  
Larry raised his eyebrows, but had to smile at his son's obvious excitement. "So when will it be ready?" he asked.  
  
"In a little while. Probably a few minutes. Go into the living room and I'll have it for you in a little bit," Sam started pushing Larry out the door.  
  
"Okay, Sammy," Larry said. "Whatever you say. I can't wait!"  
  
"You're going to love it, dad!" Sam said, and closed the door behind him. Sam ran towards the closet door and opened it. Inside he found Ally, with a tear rolling down her left cheek.  
  
"Ally!" Sam whispered. "Why are you crying?" He helped pull her out.  
  
"Oh, I just tend to get a bit emotional sometimes. Hearing your dad's voice so close by..." she answered.  
  
"I know. Well, you'll see him soon," Sam said as he reached into his drawer. He pulled out a pink ribbon and started wrapping it around Ally. She laughed quietly as he placed a pink bow on top of her head.  
  
"You're really taking this present thing seriously, aren't you?" Ally asked, very amused.  
  
"It's gonna be cool, Ally! Dad's gonna be so surprised when he finds you in there," Sam said as he was fumbling with keeping the bow in place on Ally's hair. "There!" he said when he was done. He started giggling. "You look cute, Ally!"  
  
Ally turned and looked at herself in Sam's mirror. She started giggling too. She did look kinda cute, in a silly way. The bow and ribbon complimented her dress perfectly. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad idea after all. "Okay, Sam, where do you want me now?" Ally asked.  
  
Sam pointed to the trunk. "In there," he said matter-of-factly. Ally suddenly felt a twinge of concern. "Sam, will I be able to breathe in there?" She was a little worried.  
  
"Sure you will. There are holes, see?" he pointed to a few tiny holes on the trunk. "Don't worry, Ally. You won't be in there for long."  
  
"Hey, wait a minute! You're not planning on locking me up in there, are you?" Ally said, half kidding, half serious. Maybe this little kid had some evil plan of locking her up and shipping her off to Antarctica to get her away from his parents.  
  
Sam giggled. "No, of course not! Come on, Ally, get in!"  
  
Ally took a deep breath and began climbing into the trunk. Thankfully, she fit inside. Before closing the lid, Sam said, "I'm going to wheel you out to my dad and tell him to open my present up. And then he'll find you! This is gonna be fun!"  
  
Ally smiled. "Aye aye, captain. Oh, and Sam..." she said, holding off Sam from closing the trunk door. "Thank you for being so welcoming to me. I know that this could have been an awkward situation, but you're a wonderful little boy."  
  
Sam shrugged his shoulders and grinned. "I really like you, Ally. I wish that my parents could get back together but Dad made it clear that will never happen. And since you're the one who makes my dad happy..... I guess that's all that matters." Ally smiled again and shook her head, thinking that Sam was so darn mature for his age.  
  
"Okay, buddy," Ally whispered. "Let's do this!" And with that, Sam closed the trunk door.  
  
It was almost pitch black inside the trunk, except for the few rays of light peeking through the tiny holes that Sam had pointed out earlier. Ally was relieved to find out that she was not claustrophobic. She had been concerned. The trunk began to move and she realized that Sam was beginning to wheel her out into the living room. This is it, Ally thought to herself, with a small smile. I'm finally going to see Larry again. After three long months of thinking about him, missing him, wanting to hold him.... THWAP! "Ouch!" Ally yelped inside the trunk. Sam must have bumped the trunk into a wall or something.  
  
"Sorry, Ally," Sam whispered through the trunk.  
  
Ally tried to adjust the bow in her hair but the space was too confining to really move inside. She hoped that they were near the living room because she was beginning to feel uncomfortable all smushed up inside the trunk.  
  
"Well, what is this?" Ally heard Larry's voice. She held her breath and began to feel butterflies flying through her stomach again.  
  
"It's your present, dad!" she heard Sam say brightly.  
  
"Sammy, what in the world..." Larry began.  
  
"Come on, dad! Just open it up and I promise that you'll like what I'm giving you," Sam replied as he pushed his dad towards the trunk.  
  
"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be.... interesting," Larry said, wondering what on earth was inside this trunk.  
  
Inside, Ally was extremely excited. This is it! she thought to herself. What I've been waiting three months for! She heard Larry fumbling with the handle of the trunk door and she held her breath again. Light slowly began to pour in as the trunk door opened. Ally looked out and saw Larry's face looking in. When Larry saw Ally inside, his heart skipped a beat and shock overcame him.  
  
"Ally!" he finally managed to say.  
  
Ally smiled sweetly and whispered, "Surprise."  
  
* * *  
  
Larry just stood there for a moment, frozen in place. Was it really her? Or was his mind just playing cruel tricks on him. It wouldn't be the first time. He had been having visions of Ally for awhile now. He missed her terribly and wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms, like he had done so many times before when he still lived in Boston with her.  
  
And now....   
  
"Are you okay?" Ally asked him, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
Larry's face broke into a huge smile. It was really her. "Oh my god, Ally!" he said. He helped her out of the trunk and hugged her tight. Ally smiled in his arms as she placed her head against his shoulder and just savored the moment. It felt wonderful to be in his arms again. She never realized just how much she had missed him until that very moment.  
  
"I guess you're both really happy, huh?" a small voice interrupted Ally and Larry's reunion.  
  
Ally pulled away from Larry and smiled at him, remembering that they had an audience. Larry was still obviously in shock as he looked from Ally to Sam and back to Ally again. "How in the world..." Larry began.  
  
Ally could see that he was very confused and was about to explain, but Sam managed to beat her to it.  
  
"When I was playing outside, Ally surprised me, and then I thought it would be neat if I could surprise you with Ally. Remember when I went to Boston and Ally surprised you with me. I thought I would do the same with her. So I snuck her into my room when you were in your office and when you came into my room she was hiding in the closet and then when you left I put her in the trunk so I could give her to you as a present." Sam was talking a mile a minute and didn't even stop once to come up for air.  
  
Larry followed him perfectly, though, as the grin on his face just grew wider and wider. He looked at Ally again, who was smiling warmly at him, and then he laughed. "And I guess this would be Sam's doing too, huh?" Larry said as he took the pink bow off of Ally's head.  
  
"Guilty as charged," Sam said. Larry and Ally both laughed. There was a short pause before Sam said, "I'll leave you two alone so you can smooch now."   
  
Ally grinned as Sam hurried back into his room and closed his door. She looked at Larry again and could see that he was still in a state of shock. He was just staring at her, looking almost dumbfounded. Ally laughed. "So are you happy to see me? I can't really tell with your mouth just hanging open like that."  
  
Larry put his hands on his face, still in disbelief. "I just can't believe it. Ally!" He reached for her again and held her in his arms. "You're really here. I've missed you so much, sweetheart."  
  
"I've missed you, too," Ally whispered back.   
  
Larry pulled away. "But how.... when.... why....?"   
  
Ally laughed. "I can't believe it. Larry Paul is at a loss for words. Well, let me try and help you out," she began, her eyes twinkling. "How? Well, Richard let me off that big case I told you about and he's actually the one who suggested that I come out and see you. When? I flew out this morning. And why? Do you really have to ask me that?" She moved closer to him. "I love you, Mr. Larry. And I've missed you." She brought her lips up to his and he took her face gently into his hands as they were about to.....  
  
Just then there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Damn!" Larry whispered. Ally began pouting her lips. Larry smiled sweetly at her, put his hands on her shoulders, and said, "Don't you go anywhere."  
  
"I won't," Ally promised. She let Larry go answer the door, as she just stood there smiling in her own world of happiness. But her smile quicky disappeared when she heard a familiar sounding woman's voice at the door.  
  
"Larry, hi! Sorry I'm late. I got caught in traffic. Where's Sam?"  
  
It was Jamie.  
  
Ally began to get really uncomfortable. She knew that she shouldn't feel threatened by Jamie. After all, Larry had made it clear that it's Ally he wants to be with. But still, there was something about Jamie that just rubbed Ally the wrong way. While Jamie seemed nice on the outside, Ally couldn't help but feel that she couldn't be trusted.  
  
Just then, Larry and Jamie came into the living room where Ally was, intruding in on her thoughts. Larry was smiling at Ally, but the expression on Jamie's face was anything but pleased. But then Jamie plastered a smile on her face, which left Ally wondering if it was genuine or forced.  
  
"Hi Ally," Jamie greeted her.  
  
"Hi Jamie," Ally greeted her back. I have to be polite with this woman, she thought. No use in being enemies.  
  
Larry walked over towards Ally and he put his arm around her. "Ally came here for a surprise visit."  
  
"I can see that. That's.... great," Jamie said.  
  
Ally began shifting uncomfortably. There was an awkward silence for a few moments. No one knew quite what to say next. These moments were always so tense. Finally, Larry spoke up.  
  
"Jamie, Sam's in his bedroom. I think he's just about ready to go."  
  
"Oh, okay. I'll go let him know I'm here." And with that, Jamie disappeared into Sam's bedroom.  
  
Larry turned back to Ally and grinned. "So Ms. McBeal, how long do I have you for?"  
  
"Only a couple of days, unfortunately. Richard's giving heart doesn't extend to a long vacation. And he wants me back at the office on Thursday," answered Ally.  
  
"But it's already Monday afternoon!" Larry protested, disappointed that he couldn't have Ally for much longer than a couple of days.  
  
"I know," sighed Ally.  
  
"Well then I guess we better make good use of the time we do have together," smiled Larry.  
  
Or you could decide that you want to come back to Boston with me, thought Ally. But she didn't dare say that. Instead she just smiled and nodded her head.  
  
Jamie and Sam came back into the living room. Sam had his jacket on and they were getting ready to leave.  
  
"We're going now, you guys!" Sam said. He grinned. He was pleased with himself that he managed to pull off his little surprise for his dad.  
  
"Okay, buddy!" Larry said. He walked over to Sam and gave him a hug. "You behave for your mother, okay? I'll see you tomorrow when Ally and I pick you up from school."  
  
"Okay," said Sam. Then he looked at Ally. "Bye Ally. I hope you didn't get hurt too much when you were in the trunk."  
  
"Trunk? What?" Jamie spoke up. Sam took his mom's hand and led her out the door. "I'll explain on the way home," he said.  
  
Ally held back a laugh. Was Sam really only seven years old? Larry was smiling too. Sam and Jamie headed out the door, and Larry kept his eyes on Ally the entire time. When the door finally closed shut, Larry's smile got bigger.  
  
"Alone at last," he said.  
  
"Yeah," Ally smiled. She could feel her heart begin to flutter. There were times when being alone with Larry caused her to get that feeling of nervousness and excitement, just like when they had first started dating each other. It was a nice feeling.  
  
Larry walked back over to Ally and took her hands into his. "You know," he began. "I haven't realized just how much I missed you until now. And when you leave, I don't know how I'll manage to go on without you here."  
  
"Well, we've been apart for three months now and you seem to be doing okay," replied Ally.  
  
"Barely," he answered. "I just don't know how --"  
  
"Larry?" interrupted Ally.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Can you do something for me right now?" Ally asked.  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
Larry smiled at her request and was quick to oblige. He pressed his lips against hers, and wrapped his arms around her body. Being in Larry Paul's arms again was one of the best feelings Ally had ever experienced in her life. She didn't want it to end, and so she broke away from the kiss long enough to make another request.  
  
"Larry?"  
  
"What is it, honey?" Larry asked, working his lips down Ally's neck.  
  
"Make love to me."  
  
Larry smiled again at Ally's newest request. No problem, he thought to himself. He proceeded to literally sweep her off her feet.  
  
Larry picked up Ally into his arms and carried her into his bedroom. This was one reunion both were really going to enjoy.  
  
* * *  
  
Three hours later, Ally and Larry were lying on his bed together in each other's arms. It was beginning to get dark outside.  
  
"I don't know how I did it," Larry said.  
  
"Did what?"  
  
"Survive three months without making love to you."  
  
"Mmm, same here," whispered Ally. "I've really missed you, Larry."  
  
"I've missed you too, Ally. Maybe you should come here to Detroit every weekend."  
  
"Or maybe you could move back to Boston," Ally said. Then she quickly brought her hand up to cover her mouth. She couldn't believe she just said that.  
  
"Or maybe you could move to Detroit," Larry said, without missing a beat.  
  
Silence.  
  
Larry adjusted himself in bed so he could look into Ally's eyes. His own eyes were filled with hope.  
  
"Larry...." began Ally, a little surprised.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ally. I didn't mean to put any pressure on you."  
  
"And I didn't mean to pressure you either when I suggested you move back to Boston. It's just that I've been missing you so much and I can't stand the thought of going another three months apart -- me in Boston, you in Detroit. It's not right."  
  
"I know...." Larry said. A few more moments of silence followed. "Ally, I --"  
  
"You know what, Larry?" Ally interrupted. "Let's not talk about this now. Let's just enjoy the time we do have together."  
  
"Okay," Larry agreed.  
  
"Good," replied Ally. "So what do you want to do now?"  
  
Larry looked thoughtful. A smile slowly formed on his lips, and he began kissing Ally on her neck.  
  
Ally started laughing. She then gently pushed Larry away. "Mr. Larry, we could continue this tonight. In the meantime, it's getting dark outside, but it's not exactly late. Why don't you take me out and show me the town? I've never been in Detroit before."  
  
Larry sighed, playfully pretending to be disappointed that they couldn't continue their love-making. "Okay, Ms. McBeal. Your wish is my command."  
  
* * *  
  
Almost two hours later, Ally and Larry were taking a walk outside on the streets of Detroit. It was a bit chilly out and Ally began shivering.  
  
"Are you cold, sweetie?" Larry asked, wrapping his arms around Ally, trying to get her warm.  
  
"A little," she answered. She caught sight of a little cafe. "Hey, why don't we go in there and have some coffee and warm up?"  
  
"Sure," said Larry. They crossed the street hand-in-hand and made their way over to the cafe. Once inside, they found a small table over by the window and sat down. Ally smiled when she saw the small vase with a rose in it on the table. It's almost as if it knew they would be sitting there.  
  
Larry had just taken Ally on a little tour of Detroit. He showed her some of the sights that the city had to offer, but Ally's mind seemed to be somewhere else. Something that Larry suggested earlier had stuck in her mind. She had begun wondering if it was really something that she might be interested in doing.  
  
A waitress arrived and Ally and Larry both ordered cappucinos. Larry actually ordered Ally's for her, remembering exactly how she liked it. Ally smiled at that.  
  
"Detroit's an amazing city," said Ally.  
  
"Yeah, it's pretty nice," agreed Larry. "But I actually prefer Boston."  
  
Ally raised her eyebrows.  
  
"There's one thing in Boston that you can't find here in Detroit," Larry explained.  
  
"What's that?" asked Ally.  
  
"You."  
  
"Oh," smiled Ally.  
  
"But Ally," Larry quickly said, not wanting to get her hopes up. "I -- I don't think I can -- At least, not right now...... I mean, Sam --"  
  
"Larry, I know," Ally said, taking his hand in hers. "You can't move back to Boston right now because you still feel that Sam needs you."  
  
Larry nodded, hoping she would understand.  
  
"Larry, I've been thinking," began Ally, trying to choose her words carefully. "You suggested something earlier that, for whatever reason, I didn't think was possible three months ago. But now I'm thinking that it's not such a bad idea after all."  
  
"What's that?" Larry asked, curiously.  
  
"That I move here to Detroit."  
  
Larry's ears perked up, and Ally could swear that his eyes began to gleam with hope. The waitress arrived with their cappucinos, interrupting the moment for a few seconds. When the waitress left, Larry looked back at Ally, hoping she would go on.  
  
But Ally didn't know what else to say. She hadn't decided yet. And so, she told Larry that.  
  
"Ally, I know it's a big decision. Take your time. But I have to admit that I would be the happiest guy in the world if you do decide to move out here with me."  
  
"Larry, I want to be with you more than anything. It's just so hard, though. Leaving Boston.... My job is there. My friends are there. I mean, I've lived in Boston my whole life."  
  
"Ally, I know," said Larry. "Maybe --"  
  
Ally interrupted Larry, not really wanting to discuss this anymore. She needed to think about this on her own.  
  
"Larry, can we just drop the subject for now? I have to think about this by myself. Let's just enjoy our cappucinos."  
  
"Of course," answered Larry, but his eyes never left Ally. He was trying to read her, trying to figure out what her decision would be.  
  
They both finished their cappucinos in silence.  
  
* * *  
  
Later that night, Ally and Larry found themselves back in Larry's apartment...... back in Larry's bed.  
  
If this is his way of trying to sway my decision, he's doing a pretty darn good job, Ally thought.  
  
Afterwards, Larry was caressing Ally's arm with his hand. They both knew that they needed to talk about it, but neither of them wanted to be the one to bring it up.  
  
Luckily, Larry had come up with a scenario that would possibly make it easier for Ally to decide.  
  
"Ally," he began. "About you moving to Detroit..."  
  
Ally listened intently.  
  
"It doesn't have to be a permanent thing, you know. We had both decided before that I would come here to Detroit to be with Sam, but that I come back to you one day. I don't think Sam's ready for me to leave him just yet, so that's why I can't move back to Boston right now. But if you move here to Detroit, it will only be temporary and eventually we'll both move back to Boston."  
  
The grin that had formed on Ally's lips grew wider as Larry was speaking. Everything he said was true. And she was sure that Richard would keep her job open to her when she did decide to move back. And Renee would take Ally back as her roommate in a second. Of course, Larry would be moving in there too, but she was sure Renee wouldn't mind. Everything seemed to be falling into place.  
  
Ally sat up in bed and looked at Larry.  
  
"I've made my decision," she said.  
  
Larry immediately got nervous. For some reason, the firm tone in her voice suggested that she didn't want to move there.  
  
But the smile that appeared on Ally's face immediately changed his mind.  
  
"I want to move here to Detroit and be with you," she simply said.  
  
Larry breathed a sigh of relief, and his happiness was evident by the huge smile that had appeared on his own face.  
  
"Ally, are you sure?" he asked, wanting her to be certain.  
  
"Yes, I am," Ally answered, without a moment's hesitation.  
  
Larry took Ally back into his arms, giving her a big hug. He couldn't even put into words how happy he was feeling. Ally layed her head against his chest, a sweet smile on her face.  
  
What had begun as a simple 3-day vacation in Detroit was going to grow into something much more significant. Indeed, this reunion was going to last for a very long time.  
  
The End 


End file.
